


Девятнадцать

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Heavy Angst, Major Illness, Songfic, Tragic Romance, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Она не имеет смысла. Её цветы не имеют смысла. Её побег не имеет смысла.И всё-таки...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Flёur - "Расскажи мне о своей катастрофе".  
> Высокое содержание ванильных соплей. Будьте осторожны.

Фрида сидит на подоконнике, сжимает в руках опустевший стакан и опустевшим взглядом рассматривает улицу, тихой змеёй вьющуюся между домов за толстыми стёклами. Фриде холодно и немного безвольно; она, забывшись, делает глоток из пустой тары, а обнаружив ошибку, только крепче сжимает изрезанные царапинами пальцы. 

В другое время Фрида посмеялась бы над собой: уже тридцать четыре, а распускать запах ванили на много миль вокруг всё никак не отучится! Но сейчас она молчит и горько рассматривает одинокого мужчину, курящего под её окнами, а сама, будто в неистовстве, бесконечно дёргает тонкий металлический обруч: медный браслетик. Только это движение выдаёт в ней живого человека.

Живого ли?

Медь еле слышно бряцает, падая из измождённой руки Фриды почти на пол, но цепляясь за металлическое кольцо с небольшим камнем и вися на нём кольцом памяти. Фриде бы засмеяться, поправить браслет и пойти спать, но она продолжает сидеть и пялиться безвольной марионеткой в стекло. Она себя сама загнала в бесконечный круг воспоминаний.

_…весна в Париже тёплая и светлая, даже когда с небес льётся стеной проливной дождь, что шляпы прилипают от тяжёлой воды к голове и норовят заставить несущихся по улицам девушек осесть на землю или хотя бы стряхнуть с себя мокрые головные уборы. Федерика смеётся громко и заливисто чисто, так, что парижане, удивлённо оборачиваясь, качают головами в такт бегу и незаметно усмехаются._

_Федерике пятнадцать лет, и она влюблена. Влюблена в небольшие дома в центре Парижа, влюблена в запах круассанов, мягкими лапами крадущимся по улочкам из кафе на перекрёстке, влюблена в каменные стены, в скошенные крыши, в чердачные комнаты, в каждую пылинку, прибитую каплями к мостовой._

_Она задыхается от душного весеннего воздуха, но всё равно смеётся, несмотря на вымокшее платье._

_\- Смотри! – Федерика хватает за руку подругу и тычет пальцем в ёжащихся под струнами дождя белых голубей под крышей. Они смеются…_

Фрида ужасно хочет курить и зло усмехается своему желанию. В больнице запрещено курить. Запрещено. За-пре-ще-но.

Она тянется за зажигалкой, которая должна лежать где-то на тумбочке подле её кровати, щурится, пытаясь рассмотреть её. Курить – нельзя. А щёлкать зажигалкой, пока не выйдет весь газ, - можно? Медсестрички не бегают вокруг щебечущим роем, чтобы можно было у них что-то спросить.

Фрида размышляет с горькой усмешкой, что впервые рада своей палате. Всего две койки, и вторая пуста; тут часто бывает одиноко до помутнения рассудка, но сейчас женщине нравится, что ничьё тело не дышит подле неё в неглубоком сне. Ей бы совсем не хотелось кому бы то ни было объяснять, почему она сидит на подоконнике с зажигалкой в руке и смотрит на улицу бродячей кошкой.

Женщине смешно и больно.

_Скоро слепая._

Глаукома – ужасно странное слово, как будто бессмысленное. Когда врач впервые сказал его Фриде, женщина сначала засмеялась: глау-у-уко-ома. Его губы выводили это слово с такой артикуляцией, что Фрида бы смеялась и смеялась… _Но._

\- Посмотри, посмотри вокруг, дорогая, - шепчет женщина, откидывая тяжёлые волосы назад. Распущенные светлые пряди падают с плеч, а Фрида смотрит на огонь зажигалки. – Тебе недолго осталось… Посмотри на это внимательно, дорогая. Скоро ты исчезнешь. Или исчезнет мир? 

Поздно спохватилась. Всё. Необратимый процесс можно только замедлить. Скоро её и без того мутное зрение, с чёрной кромкой, закрывающей почти весь обзор, превратится в слепоту. В такую… тёмную, жестокую, нереальную. И близкую. Как трепыхающийся огонёк у Фриды в руках. 

А если закрыть глаза – он ещё будет существовать? Или исчезнет, растворится, угаснет во тьме?

Фрида громко смеётся, не скрываясь и не думая о многочисленных медиках, которые могут прибежать на звук. Наплевать на них. 

_Почти слепая._

А щёлканье зажигалкой ни разу не успокаивает. Нужен дым, заполняющий лёгкие, щиплющий глаза и заставляющий кашлять. Нужен. Нужен. Нужен, как воздух. Нужен, как кислород. Нужен, как…

\- Извините?

Фрида подскочила и обернулась на голос, щурясь и пытаясь понять, кто же услышал её смех.

Охапка нарциссов. Огромная, невероятная охапка нарциссов, которая, кажется, могла бы полностью закрыть девчушку, держащую её и большими, чёрными, как смоль, глазами смотрящую на женщину перед ней, истерично щёлкающую зажигалкой. 

Прочь. Прочь! Зажигалка летит в окно, а девушка вздрагивает: колышется каждый лепесток цветов, каждый лист. 

Фриде никогда не нравились нарциссы.

\- Что надо? – грубо спрашивает она, нервно дёргая браслет. Звенящий, простой, медный, обыкновенный обруч, который регулярно падает с её исхудавших рук…

\- Я… я слышала, что тут кто-то есть, - девочка покраснела и будто спряталась за своими цветами, - а мне надо спрятаться. Я из другого корпуса… сбежала. Медсёстры если найдут… А я не хочу!

До чего хочется пыхнуть на неё дымом из лёгких, заставить её закашляться, чтобы она отскочила, крепче прижав к себе свои чёртовы нарциссы… А сигарет нет. Дыма нет. Есть только зажигалка, лежащая в луже на улице в трёх этажах отсюда…

\- И на черта сбежала? – Фрида внимательно рассматривала незнакомку – или ту её часть, которая была видна за растениями. Ей на вид лет шестнадцать; худые голые ноги чуть дрожали от холода, больничный «наряд» упал с одного плеча. Коротко стриженые каштановые волосы. Смущённая, испуганная улыбка. Взгляд дикого волчонка.

\- За цветами. Без них совсем плохо, - она отрывает от себя цветы, показывая Фриде, и один сразу падает на пол. Она смотрит на него, как на знак своей смерти, и краснеет ещё сильнее. Фрида хмыкает и медленно сползает с подоконника: не напороться бы на хлам, разбросанный по полу... Подходит ближе, подбирает нарцисс, нюхает его под напряжённым взглядом незнакомки. И усмехается зло: ради цветов ты готова бежать?

Бессмысленно. Она не имеет смысла. Её цветы не имеют смысла. Её побег не имеет смысла.

\- Отвратительно, - выдыхает Фрида, отнимая цветок от носа и ставя его в вазу, заботливо оставленную какой-то медсестрой на случай посетителей. – Ненавижу нарциссы, - шепчет она, возвращаясь на свой подоконник. Девчушка мнётся в дверях, вздрагивая от каждого шороха, и, кажется, боится незнакомой женщины даже больше, чем медсестёр, которые гонятся за ней из другого корпуса.

\- А я Мария, - невпопад замечает девушка. – И я… очень-очень люблю нарциссы.

Женщина громко раздражённо смеётся.

\- Мария, - повторяет она, опять отворачиваясь к окну и вмиг мрачнея, – либо заходи уже, либо проваливай: из двери дует.

Она вздрагивает и колеблется секунд десять. Наверное, лицо у неё принимает все возможные выражения, но женщина этого не видит, провожая взглядом докурившего мужчину, уходящего к себе.

Хлопает дверь.

_Ушла?_

_Наконец-то?_

\- А почему вы не любите нарциссы?

Фрида вздрагивает. Не ушла. Осталась. Зачем, девочка? Чтобы комната пропахла чёртовыми нарциссами?

\- Не люблю и точка, - грубо обрывает Марию женщина. Молчит. – Фрида.

\- Фри-ида, - повторяет девчушка, будто перекатывая её имя по рту. Так делал и врач с глауко-омой… Фриде не нравится Мария. Но молчит.

Медный браслетик выглядит странно и неуместно на жилистых руках взрослой тридцатичетырёхлетней женщины в больничной форме с неприятно-белёсыми зрачками. 

_Мари._

_Теряющаяся в собственных кудрях, скромная, чуть полноватая, круглощёкая, незаметная серая мышка Мари._

_Пятнадцатилетняя Федерика хватает её руки и пускается в пляс под неловкую музыку молодого уличного музыканта, задорно смеясь. В нос летит первый пух тополей._

_Федерика пьяна. Федерика больна._

_У неё в голове взрывами фейерверков горят запахи сирени и тюльпанов, вскриками ликующей толпы шумят деревья в парке, сочащимся соком свежих фруктов вспыхивает свежий воздух._

_Мари десять; она еле-еле достаёт подруге до плеча и прячется в своих кудрявых волосах от осознания этого. Мари – парижанка._

_Федерика с трудом понимает французский, на котором весело щебечет её маленький мышонок, но ласково ей улыбается и гладит её по волосам. Мари краснеет. Ей, наверное, кажется, что она совсем ни на что не годна по сравнению со старшей подругой. Глупый-глупый маленький мышонок._

_\- Мари! – вскрикивает Федерика, падая на бортик фонтана. – Мари, Мари, Мари!_

_Девочка молчит, потупив взгляд и незаметно улыбаясь одними глазами. Ей очень нравится гулять, вот так просто наслаждаясь весенним солнцем, улыбкой неловкого уличного музыканта, хрустом мокрого песка под ногами и тяжестью вымокшего платья. Только она никому в этом не признается._

_Кроме Федерики. Тихо-тихо, шёпотом, на ушко. Чтобы потом подруга громко смеялась, прижимая к себе Мари:_

_\- Глупышка! Милая, милая Мари!.._

Мария осторожно опускается на свободную кровать, прижимая к себе свои чёртовы нарциссы, как иные дети – плюшевых медведей, и сразу теряется в сумраке комнаты, в тени, отбрасываемой самой Фридой. Женщина не может видеть свою посетительницу, и это ужасно раздражает.

Она вдруг осознаёт, что всё ещё держит в руке стакан, покачивая его из стороны в сторону, как маятник. Наверное, девчушка смотрит на это заворожённым зверьком. Или, может быть, она давно закрыла глаза, пытаясь спрятаться от Фриды?

Женщина раздражённо щёлкает пальцами и ставит хрупкое стекло на тумбочку.

Интересно, Мария смотрит?

Фрида не видит.

_Кажется, уже слепая._

\- Скажите, пожалуйста, - слышит она тихий голосок, - а вы здесь уже давно? 

\- Тебя это не касается, девочка, - фыркает Фрида, косясь на неё одним глазом. Та вдруг выпрямляется, смотрит на неё кристально ясно:

\- И ничего не девочка! – почти кричит она, но вдруг, будто осознав промах, вжимает голову в плечи и шепчет едва слышно. – Мне, между прочим, уже девятнадцать…

Брови Фриды невольно подымаются вверх, но она заставляет себя отвернуться обратно к стеклу. «Совсем не выглядит на свой возраст… малышка, - внизу, меркнув криком агонии, погас фонарь, погрузив улочку во тьму. – И что она забыла в этой больнице?»

К горлу подкатывает жестокая зависть: «Уж она-то тут точно не до конца дней».

К горлу подкатывает жестокий кашель, и Фрида заходится им, сжавшись в комок, прикрывая рот ладонью. На пальцах остаётся пенистая кровь, стекающая вниз по локтю и оставляющая тёмные пятна на больничной одежде. Мария где-то сзади тихо вздыхает в испуге, пока Фрида всё ещё мелко дрожит.

\- Платки подай, - просит она Марию хрипло, вновь заходясь в окровавленном кашле. Мария подскакивает, носится по комнате, пока Фрида надрывно хрипит, собирая руками багровую кровь. Замечая белые тряпки, грудой лежащие возле кровати, подскакивает к ним, хватает сразу несколько и подбегает к женщине, трясущейся рукой хватающей платок и вытирающей им руки, губы и подбородок.

_Мария так близко. Это…_

Горячее учащённое дыхание. Тяжело вздымающаяся грудь. Выпирающие ключицы. Худые, бледные руки с заметно выступающими венами.

_Так…_

_Приятно?_

\- Отойди… - шепчет Фрида, пытаясь вернуть голосу свой обычный яд. – Отойди. Мария. Отойди.

А стали в голосе нет, и девчушка не слушается. Тянется рукой к щеке и дотрагивается до неё большим пальцем – неожиданно грубым и жёстким, явно в мозолях. От неё, как от мухи, не отмахнёшься.

Кровь.

А между ключицами…

Невольно хочется дотронуться, но Фрида останавливает себя.

\- Что это? – спрашивает она, кивая на грудь Марии. Девушка бросает взгляд туда, куда показывает женщина, и вдруг отскакивает, как ужаленная, подтягивая рукав и закрывая грудь ладонью.

\- Не смотрите! – взвизгивает она и заходится нервными слезами, опускаясь на кровать и обнимая свои нарциссы. Она выглядит такой потерянной, что Фрида, наверное, подошла бы и обняла её, успокаивая… _Бы._

Сидят. Молчат. Женщина даже не видит, где сидит Мария; только слушает надрывные всхлипы. И молчит. И чувствует затопляющий комнату аромат нарциссов. И молчит.

Молчит.

Пальцы опять тянутся к медному браслету; звон металла наполняет комнатку, перебивая слёзы Марии. Звук успокаивает. Звук…. Привычен. Привычнее слёз незнакомой девятнадцатилетней девчушки, прибежавшей с настоящим кустом ненавистных цветов из другого корпуса.

Фрида хочет смеяться, но заставляет себя пересилить порыв. Ей не хочется опять прилюдно харкать кровью.

Она ненавидит показывать свои слабости.

\- Скажите, Фрида… - слышит она сквозь пелену своих мыслей неровный голосок Марии. – А почему… что с вами… откуда здесь вы?

Женщина хмыкает.

\- Глауко-ома, - передразнивая врачей, говорит она. Не вдаваясь в подробности.

Не говоря, что болезнь с царапующе-мурлычущим названием – это лишь причина скорого маленького конца света. Что от глаукомы не кашляют кровью, срываясь на хриплые стоны и незаметные слёзы, брызжущие из глаз от боли.

Мария молчит.

\- Странное название, - шепчет она наконец. – Как будто имя девушки, а не название… - она не говорит слишком повседневное для больницы слово. Молчит. 

Вдруг оборачивается и, наверное, с горящими глазами, со сверкающими от неровного света луны слезами на щёках, почти кричит:

\- Но ведь… но ведь неизлечимых болезней нет, правда?! Для тех, кто хочет жить…

Фрида смеётся. Слишком горько, слишком мягко. Неправильно. Не так, как должна смеяться тридцатичетырёхлетняя женщина, которая скоро-скоро потеряет весь мир.

Мария слишком юна.

Мария слишком наивна.

Мария слишком…

_Мари._

_Нежная, пухловатая, мелодично-смеющаяся. С длинными, кудрявыми волосами, которые Федерика безуспешно пытается заплести в косу. Парижанка только смеётся._

_Мари почти тринадцать, и она – певица._

_На самом деле она просто подпевает птицам в парке, но для Федерики она – певица. Когда подруга неловко пытается поспеть за бесконечно танцующими парами по вечерам в кафе, для Федерики она становится танцовщицей._

_Федерика задыхается. Федерике больно дышать. Федерика…_

_Как-будто-бы-совсем-не влюблена-в-своего-милого-уже-не-совсем-мышонка._

_Мари увлекается плетением венков, Мари бегает за цветами по всей округе и всегда восхищается находками Федерики. Сирень, клематисы, георгины, даже лаванда._

_И больше всего – нарциссы._

_Если голова Федерики уже третий год забита горячим, французским, тополиным пухом, то внутри черепа Мари, кажется, медленно пустили корни нарциссы. Парижанка поёт о них, плетёт венки и осторожно, всегда чуть-чуть вздрагивая, надевает их на голову Федерики._

_И Федерика всегда этому рада._

_Ей давно стукнуло восемнадцать, но она никогда не умела плести венки. И не умеет. И не хочет учиться._

_\- Ах, Мари… - шепчет она, дотрагиваясь до её круглых румяных щёк, покрытых пыльцой и пылью. – Пожалуйста, не забывай._

_И девочка кивает, улыбаясь._

_Мари сама нежна, как её нарциссы. Мари… Мари. Слишком Мари. Мари в каждом вздохе, взгляде, движении._

_Такая._

\- Фрида, - зовёт вполголоса Мария. Женщина не оборачивается, и девушка, наверное, хмурится, но упрямо продолжает говорить. – Я, наверное, кажусь вам совсем дурочкой: шляюсь по больнице с нарциссами, прячусь у незнакомых людей от незнакомых медсестёр, - судя по звукам, она бездумно ворошит пальцами свои цветы, - но всё-таки… можно мне кое-что сказать?

\- Уж надеюсь, что не проповедь новообращённой? – устало фыркает женщина. Падают листья за стеклом. Падает воздух сверху вниз, перемешивая весь мир…

\- Не смейтесь, пожалуйста, - тихо молит Мария, и Фрида действительно замолкает. – Послушайте… Я, наверное, не очень хорошо умею говорить и совсем неопытна, - почему-то женщине кажется, что она заправляет за ухо непослушную прядь волос, и движение это кажется совершенно правильным и знакомым, - да и с пулей в груди… тяжело быть непредвзятой, - в её голосе – странно взрослая усмешка, а по спине Фриды ползут детские мурашки ужаса, - но ведь на самом деле… - она взмахивает головой, как непокорная кобылка. – Где-то есть тот свет, который нас вылечит. Если не верить в это…

\- Света нет, Мария, - зло одёргивает её Фрида, глядя на тускло-зелёное небо: скоро рассвет. – Есть только врачи. Хирурги. Которые такие же люди, как ты или я. Которые могут потерпеть неудачу.

«Которые скорее всего потерпят неудачу».

\- Но ведь в целом мире есть хоть один, который сможет спасти, - сбивчивым, хриплым шёпотом говорит Мария, наверное, трогая длинный, свежий, неприятный шрам на груди. Между ключиц. Совсем ещё незаживший. – Один, который сотрёт все наши шрамы…

Фрида чуть-чуть молчит. Ей не хочется разбивать её надежду.

Её мирок.

Разве женщине мало собственного маленького апокалипсиса? Разве нужно ломать ещё чей-то свет?

В нос вгрызается запах нарциссов.

_А если воздух один на весь огромный свет… Он может быть сейчас парижским?_

\- Возможно, ты права, - холодно говорит Фрида. Мария молчит.

_И если воздух действительно парижский…_

_То видит ли её…_

\- Сколько раз тебя уже..? – тихо-тихо интересуется Фрида, пытаясь говорить тепло.

\- Сегодня была третья операция, - голос Марии теряется в шорохе одежде и её тихих всхлипах. – Врачи говорят…

\- …не доживёшь.

Мария не отвечает, а Фрида понимает, что, наверное, девчушка кивнула. Или покачала головой?

_Так странно слепая._

\- Мария, Мария… - женщина печально вздыхает. – Мир слишком мал, чтобы в нём что-то было сокрыто. Смысл, суть… даже хирург. Если бы в мире существовал человек, способный нас спасти, мы бы о нём знали.

\- Но ведь… вы врёте! – кричит Мария, уже не заботясь ни о чём, и вдруг, вскочив с места и подхватив одной рукой все свои нарциссы, подбегает к Фриде. Молчат. 

_Ты замечала, какие у неё серебристо-серые глаза?_

_Как будто у…_

\- Идёмте, Фрида, - тянет её за собой Мария, и женщина неожиданно послушно следует за ней. – Идёмте, я покажу вам… 

\- Что? – пытаясь говорить грубо, по-детски смущённо интересуется женщина.

\- Милосердный огонь.

Она тащит её, почти безвольную, почти куклу, старающуюся на задохнуться от слишком близкого запаха нарциссов, по тёмным коридорам пустынной больницы. Такая уверенная, гордая, маленькая, сутулящаяся. 

Мария, ещё не потерявшая свет во тьме.

Мария, ещё вовсе не обрётшая тьму. 

Когда мимо них, как в полусне, проходит медсестра, сверкая синяками под глазами, девчушка толкает Фриду в тень и прячется за ней, как будто не понимая, что жгучий запах нарциссов выдают её с головой. Медсестра останавливается, смотрит на неё, не понимая, что она делает посреди коридора ночью…

Ничего не спрашивает. Отворачивается и идёт дальше, пока Мария, едва дрожа от нетерпения, тащит Фриду дальше.

Интересно, зачем?

Интересно, о чём думает эта девятнадцатилетняя девочка, выглядящая всего на шестнадцать, с короткими, курчавыми, тёмными волосами и мышиными глазами?

\- Вы только никому не говорите, - шепчет она, откуда-то из-за пазухи доставая связку ключей, - а то я их стащила… у одной медсестры. Их искали, а я никому не сказала… Только бы здесь был подходящий!

Воровато оглядывающаяся Мария, стоящая перед железным люком, перебирающая звонко бряцающие ключи, - могла ли ты себе представить свои последние дни так, о Фрида?

Медный браслетик звенит от напряжённых движений женщины, а металлический люк – от безуспешных попыток девчушки подобрать ключ. Фриде опять хочется курить. Марии опять хочется говорить.

\- Знаете… я же здесь не должна была быть ещё очень-очень долго, - шепчет она, напряжённо оглядываясь на оставшийся позади коридор. – У меня с сердцем дела не в порядке с рождения, но это… это так. Это ни о чём. А потом… - она опять бросает нервный взгляд на пустоту. – Вы знаете, какая это жуть – попасть в заложницы?

А в голосе – слёзы истерики. Слёзы давней, потаённой, слишком давно сдерживаемой истерики. И Фрида покорно молчит, чуть-чуть гладя её по волосам.

\- Раз – и маму застрелили… А папа меня… грудью… - она утирает капли с ресниц тыльной стороной руки, держащей ключи. – И всё равно не спас. Выстрелили сначала в него, а потом мне…

Молчат. Щёлкает замок.

\- Я здесь уже полгода. И папа тоже. В коме… - Мария опускает голову, давая влаге стечь по щёкам, а затем, убрав ключи куда-то за пазуху, опять крепко сжала ладонь Фриды. – Идёмте. Я покажу вам…

_\- …поля, Федерика! Бесконечные поля!_

_Восемнадцатилетняя Мари встряхивает мелкими кудряшками, заставляя улыбаться свою подругу, нежно касаться её чуть смуглой кожи на подставленных весеннему парижскому солнцу руках._

_Мари уже совсем не мышонок. За Мари бегают парни из школы, и только Федерика, добрая, милая, славная Федерика из детства может её защитить от орд поклонников. Они смеются. Обе. Сидя, совсем как в детстве, на кованых заборах, держась за руки._

_Мари будет флористом. Это уже решено, и Федерика рада за свою милую мышку._

_\- Ты только представь, Федерика… Нарциссы, герани, немофилы… И всё это – для меня!_

_\- Моя милая Мари, - шепчет в ответ Федерика, нежно целуя её в лоб, - обещай мне, что не забудешь меня, и эти ясные дни, и запах нарциссов._

_Мари улыбается. Как тогда. Как много лет назад. Всё той же улыбкой пухлых губ, которая осталась только для подруги детства…_

_\- Если я забуду, - начинает она и вдруг снимает с руки тонкое кольцо металла, протягивает его Федерике, - то ты просто покажи мне его. И я всё-всё вспомню._

_\- Помни, - повторяет Федерика и тихонько плачет, прижимая к себе подарок._

_Господи, почему она любит?_

\- …милосердное небо.

_Неужели слепая?_

Вверху – тёмная бесконечность кривых зеркал. И ни единой звезды. Ни пятнышка. Может, потому что город?

Или потому что Фрида уже почти слепа.

А Мария прыгает на бортик крыши, в опасной близости от края, и у Фриды невольно замирает сердце. А ей всё равно. А она пускается в пляс, кружится, смеётся, смеётся, смеётся…

\- Ведь где-то есть огонь, который сумеет нас согреть! – вскрикивает она на весь ночной город. Разлетаются перепуганные шумом вороны с диким, недовольным карканьем. – Ведь… звёзды всё видят! Они спасут… 

И так хочется ей поверить, так хочется подтвердить её слова, схватить её за руки и затанцевать с ней под музыку несуществующего уже музыканта…

Фрида подходит к девчушке, широко открывшей от удивления глаза, и забирает у неё нарциссы, все, скопом. Отходит в сторону, садится на люк, чтобы никто не вошёл на их крышу. 

У Фриды огрубевшие, неловкие за многие годы пальцы. Мария что-то поёт сбоку, что-то как будто из детства, как будто воздух из сладостного весеннего Парижа многолетней давности пьянит не только тридцатичетырёхлетнюю женщину почти без шансов на жизнь, но и совсем ещё юную девушку.

\- А что вы делаете? – шепчет она наконец, наверное, глядя во все глаза на неловкие полуслепые движения Фриды. Так тяжело пытаться делать что-то, почти не видя, не осознавая своих действий…

\- Память.

Венки из нарциссов. Действия, подсмотренные много лет назад…

Хочется курить.

\- Я так скучала… моя Мари, - вполголоса произносит Фрида, осторожно надевая ей на голову венок из нарциссов. – Вот так. Вот так, милая Мари…

Мария хмурится, ничего не понимая, но Фриде уже всё равно. Она нашла её. Нашла Мари. Мари, Мари, Мари, Мари…

И теперь Фрида уйдёт раньше. И теперь Фрида… сумеет попрощаться с ней. Так, как надо. Так, чтобы…

\- Расскажите мне, Фрида… обо всём, что тревожит, - просит Мария, а Фрида тихо смеётся. И плачет. Совсем незаметно… И кашляет кровью, почти этого не замечая.

\- Тромбоэмболия лёгочной артерии, - повторяет она свой диагноз в тысячный раз, как сотни раз до этого в пьяных истериках, в беззвучных рыданиях, в смертельном спокойствии. – Кровь не проходит по артериям. Они забиты. Сердце уже останавливалось. А я… я слишком слаба, чтобы выдержать много операций. Я скоро умру, Мари, и я…

Она не договаривает и только запрокидывает голову, фантазируя, как над головой разгораются пламенем галактики или хотя бы тусклые шлепки звёзд.

\- Когда ты умрёшь? Когда ты растворишься в тумане, Мари?

Фрида кружится с Марией в безмолвном вальсе, глядя, как она улыбается, чувствуя на голове неловко собранный венок.

Она пьяна. Она донельзя, до ужаса пьяна воздухом, дождём, осенью, листьями, находкой…

\- Врачи говорят… - голос Марии с трудом пробивается сквозь туманную пелену бездумно-счастливых мыслей. – Что у меня есть ещё года три. Пока пересаженное сердце не откажет…

Холодное ведро воды.

Не заметила.

_Всё верно. Слепая._

Мария не умрёт. Не станет частью Фриды. Мария – не Мари… И Фриде никогда уже не попрощаться.

Отойти на шаг, посмотреть на мир как будто заново. Вот девушка, стоящая на бортике крыши. Совсем-совсем чужая, инородная, говорящая странные вещи, не понимающая, где начинается зло. Вот Фрида. Умирающая. Теряющая мир.

Зачем?

Света нет. Никогда. Уже десять лет…

Всхлипывая истерично и беспорядочно, Фрида пытается уйти. А на деле – убегает. И сил больше нет, и ничего…

\- Уж лучше бы ты не появлялась! – кричит она в немой, бездумной, сумасшедшей ярости. И скорби. И горе. И как будто бы даже любви.

Но ведь Мария – не Мари. Не Мари. Не-Ма-ри. Совсем не похожи…

_«И я очень-очень люблю нарциссы»._

Фрида бежит мимо удивлённых медсестёр, стирая со щёк слёзы, вбегает в свою спасительную каморку и, опускаясь на уже родной, до конца дней её подоконник, ревёт, как маленькая.

Ошиблась. Приняла желаемое за действительное. Нельзя, нельзя, так ведь…

Глаза слипаются – сколько времени она уже не спала? Руки мокрые от слёз.

И когда мозг уже отключается… Когда мир вокруг погружается в полутьму сомкнутых век… В полыхающих лучах солнца. Как яркий всполох огня, как несущаяся надежда, как настоящий ангел… 

Самоубийца. 

Умирая, быть обрамлённым лучами солнца. Как нимбом. Как небесным ореолом.

\- Моя эйфория, - шепчет Фрида, погружаясь в спасительную тьму. Ведь это же не Мария? Ведь это же _не могла быть_ Мария?

Мария не такая. Совсем-совсем.

Она не может быть светом. 

Потому что свет…

_\- О, моя Мари, - шепчет Федерика, сидя на своей холодной, промозглой родине и кутаясь в плед. – Ты же знала это всегда, Мари…_

_В руках – только что написанное письмо. В нём исправлений больше, чем собственно слов… Но это не важно. Мари поймёт._

_Мари. Мари кружит голову Федерике даже на расстоянии многих миль. Мари в каждом запахе, вкусе, в каждом лепестке цветов._

_Федерике двадцать четыре, и она любит. И она знает, что любит._

_Осталось только признаться. В конверте – письмо, засушенные листики мелиссы и цветы лаванды… А ещё тонкий медный браслет. Мари вспомнит. Мари поймёт._

_Потому что она – Мари._

_Встретить рядом с собственной дверью почтальона было неожиданно, но Федерика рада такому совпадению. Оно к лучшему. Она не успеет засомневаться, нужно ли отправлять признание._

_\- Вам письмо, - грубо говорит мужчина, и Федерика удивляется, принимая едва пожелтевшую бумагу из его грубоватых рук._

_Глаза быстро пробегают по буквам. Быстро. И ещё раз. И ещё._

_Смысл ускользает._

_Смысла нет._

_\- Этого не может быть… - шепчет Федерика в немом исступлении. – Вы лжёте! Вы ведь врёте!_

_«Федерика, милая, Мари сегодня умерла…»_

_\- Ложь! – в истерике кричит девушка, оседая на пол под удивлённым взглядом почтальона, сминая в руках бумагу и свой собственный конверт, расцарапывая себе до крови руки ногтями. – Ведь где-то должен быть свет!.._

_Но света не было._

_Для Фриды света не было._

Просыпаться в слезах от воспоминаний. До ужаса смешно, неправильно, неверно. И привычно. Так, как продолжается уже десять лет. Так, как, наверное, суждено продолжаться до самой последней секунды жизни.

В ноздри бьёт уже почти выветрившийся запах одинокого завявшего нарцисса в вазе. 

В уши бьют крики, визги сирен, а в глаза – яркие солнечные лучи.

А под окнами лежит тело. Так сложно различить его в кровавой луже, в ошмётках, неверное, мозга… Кажется, свёрнута шея. Кажется, раскрошен череп. Кажется, уже всё, конец, раз даже врачи не торопятся подходить к телу.

К телу.

Интересно, кто это?

_Окровавленный венок нарциссов._

Ошмётки мозга, смерть, запах крови… И нарциссы. Уже не белые. Уже не пахнущие.

Мария.

_Мария._

_Мари._

\- Нет! Не опять, нет, пожалуйста! – кричит Фрида. – Я не хочу! Нет…

\- Расскажи мне о своей катастрофе, Мари! - рыдает Федерика. – Только… только не уходи! Не оставляй меня здесь! Одну… 

Ведь нет ничего, страшнее боли. 

Боли.

Больно…

И глаза вдруг будто пронзает стрелами. Вмиг отсекая и Марию, и тело, и перепуганных воплями неизвестной врачей, и кровь, и нарциссы, слишком алые, чтобы быть правдой.

Федерика воет от боли в глазах и плачет.

Фрида молчит. Фрида, кажется, умерла.

_Слепая._

_Окончательно._

_И последнее, что она видела в своей, как оказалось, слишком короткой жизни…_

_Детскую улыбку на окровавленных губах той, которая могла бы стать второй._


End file.
